Tu peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation
by Indomptee
Summary: À l'époque des Maraudeurs Remus Lupin ce fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback. Comment résister à l'appel du sang, de la lune et de l'amour ? Remus X Sirius Remus X Fenrir
1. Prologue

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _-_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

 **Note de l'auteure :**  
 _  
_Coucou ^-^  
Alors, ceci est ma première Fanfiction !  
Je corrige moi-même -. -'' Alors svp bien vouloir m'avertir si vous repérer une faute

 **Bon chose sérieuse !**

 _Je m'engage à terminer toutes mes Fanfictions commencer !_  
Une seule review peut m'encourager à terminer mes histoires, car personnellement, je déteste lorsque j'adore une histoire et qu'il n'y à aucune _FIN_

 _ **Concernant les reviews** , je tiens à dire que je suis une paresseuse et que si vous me donnez pas un coup de pied au c**, l'histoire n'avancera pas très vite (-. - )_

Ce chapitre n'est pas très grand, mais il s'agit seulement du **prologue** , alors ne vous inquietez pas les autres serons beaucoup plus long ^^

* * *

 **Harry Potter  
**

 **Tu peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation**

 **Prologue ~**

 _La peur est la chambre noire ou le négatif se développe._

Le cœur battant Remus courrait à travers l'obscurité de la forêt interdite. Il avait perdu de vue Sirius et quelque chose le pourchassait. À ses trousses, une énorme ombre noir aux regards rouges perçant ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le souffle court et la peur au ventre, le jeune sorcier essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté d'entrer dans cette foutue forêt.

Mais son esprit était trop confus pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit… Un épais brouillon couvrait absolument tout.

Le grondement de l'animal retendit plus fortement derrière lui.

Plusieurs animaux, courrait hors de son chemin bousculant l'adolescent sur leur passage. Celui tomba lorsqu'un centaure le dépassa.

Étourdi, cela prit quelque temps à Remus pour se souvenir de la créature. Mais c'était trop tard, le bruit des feuilles le remmena à la réalité. Un grand loup plus noir que la nuit le fixait, bave à la gueule et de ses yeux plus rouges que le sang, figé dans son regard terrifié.

Avant d'avoir pu faire un seul geste la gueule du loup se referma douloureusement sur son bras.

Le sang gicla sur les feuilles qui jonçaient le sol.

Sous la douleur, sa vue se troubla. Tout devint brouillard, la dernière chose qu'il peut voir avant de s'évanouir fut son agresseur reprenant forme humaine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _-_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier ~ La morsure**

 _Il est difficile d'accepter la vérité  
lorsque les mensonges étaient exactement ce que tu voulais entendre_

Remus se réveilla dans une petite pièce circulaire, rempli d'oreiller au couleur sombre. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Si la douleur à son bras ne le faisait pas souffrir, il aurait surement oublié la raison pour lequel il s'y trouvait.

La pièce ne possédait aucune fenêtre, seulement une imposante porte en bois. Le plafond était presque identique à celui de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, mais celui-ci était la vision d'une nuit étoilé un soir de pleine lune. Même-ci tout semblait être installé pour le mettre en confiance Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Cependant en tant que Gryffindor le jeune sorcier ravala sa peur.

Se redressant il chercha sa baguette du regard. Le pauvre l'avait échappée la nuit dernière avant de s'échapper devant le loup-garou.

À la pensée du lycanthrope son corps frémis. Remus repensa à ce que sa famille disait de ces horribles monstres. Qu'ils n'avaient droit à aucun droit et méritaient seulement d'être enfermer comme les animaux dangereux qu'ils étaient.

Remus soupira de désespoir. Comment allait-il s'en sortir …Et bordel ou était sa baguette !

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le craquement de la porte derrière lui. Un filament de lumière entra dans la pièce sombrement éclairée. Le cœur battant l'adolescent craignait le pire… C'était surement la fin, la dernière fois qu'il pourrait voir la lumière du jour et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complétement, un jeune homme d'environ son âge si tenait droit et fier. Mais dans ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx on pouvait voir un scintillement étrange qui ne rassura pas Remus.

Même s'il était pétrifier par la peur, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarde le jeune homme en face de lui. Seulement avec ses yeux noirs, on devinait essaiment sa nature lycanthrope. Malgré cela, il ne ressemblait pas à la description du monstre que sa famille lui racontait. Au contrairement, le jeune homme était magnifique. Une musculature fine, jolie sans trop être exagérer, sa peau était légèrement bronzée et de longs cheveux ébènes encadraient un visage viril finement dessiné.

L'élancement de sa blessure réveilla Remus de sa contemplation.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard du nouvel arrivant. Il souffrait tellement qu'il pourrait presque l'oublier. Remus avait l'impression que la morsure était brulante et reversait un liquide acide dans son sang. La solution se déversa alors dans tout son corps.

Tout son être convulsa et tomba sur le sol.

Dans un état second il n'attendit pas la porte se refermer et les pas du loup-garou l'approcher

Lorsque Remus s'aperçut de sa proximité, il recula intensément. Le jeune loup-garou s'était accroupi à ses côtés sans dire un mot et était très près… beaucoup trop près !

Celui-ci ne réagit pas lorsque le sorcier s'éloigna.

Il se contenta de le fixer puis lentement, il l'approcha d'une marche féline laissant entrevoir son torse par le col de sa chemise noire. Remus resta paralysé… Que pouvait-il faire d'autre il était enfermer dans une pièce… Même s'il tentait de fuir, le loup le rattraperait. Lupin était trop faible pour courir de toute façon, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de s'empêcher de trembler.

Le lycanthrope continua son avancé tranquillement et arriver à destination. Il approcha son visage dans le cou du sorcier. Il resta comme ça quelques instants.

Quand celui-ci s'écarta enfin Remus put clairement voir le scintillement s'intensifier. Non… Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer être son prochain repas, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il sentit et pourquoi aurait-il cette expression étrange.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda soudain le loup avec inquiétude

Inquiétude !? Comment pouvait-il être inquiet pour lui, alors qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire du mal. Cependant, il repoussa ces pensées. Son esprit Gryffondoresque reprit le dessus se disant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas dangereux et sinon il ne serait plus là pour y penser.

-O…oui j'ai simplement mal à monbras. Répondit Lupin d'une voix plus hésitante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune sortit de sa poche, une petite potion bleu foncé et un rouleau de bandage. Puis lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Je suis justement venu pour te soigner, alors ne t'inquiet pas. Puis il rit joyeusement en ajoutant : la morsure devrait te faire mal pendant quelques jours ensuite ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour le reste.

\- Le reste…Hésita le sorcier, quel reste ? Je ne peux pas repartir après…?

Le regard noir du loup sembla déçu et devint quelque peu froid.

\- Pourquoi voudras-tu repartir ? répondit-il étirant le bandage, il regarda anxieusement la morsure et fit la moue.

La blessure était assez profonde, le saignement s'était presque arrêté, mais elle semblait quelque peu inquiétante à cause de tout ce sang. Remus laissa le jeune homme se concentrer même lorsque celui-ci arracha sa manche pour mieux voir les dégâts.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, le loup lécha le sang de sa blessure. Remus recula rapidement lançant un regard noir à l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et Remus réalisa que la douleur avait quelque peu diminuée.

Le loup se rapprocha alors et continua à lécher la blessure fessant ainsi presque disparaitre la douleur et la nettoyer. Il entoura son bras d'un bout de bandage blanc et l'attacha solidement.

Remus vue que l'adolescent attendait sa réponse et puis ajouta quelque peu gêné et dégouté par ce qui venait de se passer

\- Je dois rentrer, je vais à Poudlard. Mes amis et ma famille vont s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas !

\- Tu n'as plus ta place parmi eux, je t'ai mordu pour que tu rejoignes ma meute. Maintenant c'est ta famille. Tu ne partiras pas.

Le sorcier blêmit en écoutant la réponse du lycanthrope. Il allait se transformer en monstre ! Et il ne pourra plus retourner à Poudlard là où les seuls personnes qui comptent réellement pour lui étaient…

Remus sentit le malaise venir et la douleur dans ses veines augmenter. Son cœur battait fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Il envoya un autre regard noir à l'adolescent devant lui.

\- Pourquoi !? Hurla-t-il perdant tout contrôle. Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ? Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme toi ! Je ne veux pas entrer dans ta meute !

Remus cracha ces mots avec exécration. Le garçon devant lui le regarda sans ciller, mais il pouvait distinguer une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il répondit le plus calmement.

Ton odeur. Elle me correspond, tu n'as pas le choix de rester avec moi dit-il comme-ci c'était une évidence, mais devant le regard d'incompréhension du garçon il continua. Un lycanthrope trouve sa compagne grâce à son odeur, quand celui-ci trouve son âme sœur. Ils doivent rester fidèle et bien sûr rester ensemble, alors je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper aussi facilement.

Le cœur toujours battant Lupin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gars ne pouvait pas le séquestrer pour toujours !...Non ? L'inquiétude se voyait clairement sur son visage. Le remarquant le loup se rapprocha doucement, mais Remus s'éloigna instantanément comme s'il l'avait brulé.

Tout ce bouscula dans sa tête pensant à une échappatoire. Un plan pour dégager d'ici et retourner au château.

Le loup parut triste et déposa la petite fiole contentenant le liquide bleu foncé.

\- Bois ça dit-il à désignant le liquide. La douleur disparaitra temporairement et sa te permettra de dormir. Avant de retourner vers la porte, il fit apparaitre une assiette rempli de nourriture puis ajouta, je reviendrais te voir demain matin.

Avant de refermer la porte il se tourna une dernière fois et fixa longuement le jeune homme.

\- Mon nom est Fenrir Greyback essaie de ne pas l'oublier.

Puis il referma la porte, emprisonnant de nouveau Remus dans sa prison d'or.


	3. Chapter 2

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _-_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

 ** _Note de l'auteure_**

 _Je suis désoler !  
Ce chapitre était supposer sortir la semaine dernière..._

 _Malheureusment, j"ai eu une semaine d'examen et donc d'étude et alors je n'ai pas écrit et je ne voulais pas sortir un chapitre fait à la va vite ^^_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer !  
_

* * *

 **Deuxième Chapitre ~ La Fuite**

 _Fuir vos problèmes est une course_

 _que vous ne gagneriez jamais_

Lorsqu'il entendit le claquement de la lourde porte en bois. Remus rouvrit les yeux. Les insupportables tremblements qu'il avait retenue depuis son arrivé commencèrent. Tous ces membres semblait prit de spammes incontrôlables.

Respirant profondément, il se concentra sur sa respiration… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse une crise de panique, d'hyperventilation ou même prendre le risque de s'évanouir. Comment pourrait-il s'enfuir si ce fou dangereux revenait et qu'il était sans défense.

Bon… Même ainsi Remus savait qu'il n'avait aucune protection. Il était trop faible, depuis la morsure son sang pouvait se comparer à de l'acide. Son crâne ne sassait de le faire souffrir par de douloureux élancement et tout son être transpirait abondamment.

Malgré tout, il pourrait lui faire face. Ne pas ciller devant ce monstre, lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui comme il semblait le pensait.

Remus repris peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit comme de son corps, fessant appel à son âme Gryffordoresque.

Il s'assit doucement prenant appuis contre les coussins élégamment disposé dans la petite pièce circulaire.

Son regard se posa sur le flacon contenant le liquide bleu foncé, un léger halo de lumière de la même couleur l'entourait. Peu importe la douleur… Jamais Remus ne boirait se truc ! J.A.M.A.I.S

C'était trop louche… L'odeur qui se dégageait cependant du repas à côté de la fiole le ramena à la triste vérité… Trop louche.

Après un moment d'hésitation interminable le jeune sorcier prit un toast en bouche. C'était trop bon !

Bon se résignât-il… Si ce malade voulait lui faire du mal il devait au moins être rassasié. Avec un petit sourire de contentement, il dégusta chaque bouchée.

Maintenant, il devait penser à un plan.

La porte était fermée. Un simple sort d'alohomora pourrait l'ouvrir, mais Remus n'avait pas sa baguette et était nul avec la magie sans baguette.

Conclusion… La seule solution pour sortir d'ici était d'attendre le retour de ce malade et ensuite retourner à Poudlard sans risquer de se faire rattraper et ramener de force. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée le plongeant dans un sentiment angoissant.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, l'adolescent s'endormis pendant sa méditation et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

oo0o0oo

Le matin arriva rapidement, dès les premiers rayons du jour. Remus se réveilla tranquillement le corps encore endoloris par la morsure. Malgré cela, la douleur était beaucoup plus supportable. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis son arrivé quelque peu forcer… Non sérieusement, sa présence imposer.

Remus ne voulant pas quitté cet instant de bien être, serra plus fort son coussin et s'accrocha tel un désespérer à un autre.

Sortant peu à peu du sommeil, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas… Un oreiller ne respire pas.

Brutalement, il se leva fessant ainsi face à un Fenrir Greyback tout souriant. Lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, Remus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Comme à leur dernière rencontre, une étincelle brillait dans les yeux onyx de Fenrir.

Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure ne pouvant détourner les yeux du jeune sorcier. 

\- Je n'aime pas spécialement servir de peluche, mais pour toi je ferais une exception dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Reviens.

Remus resta à une bonne distance de son interlocuteur. Rougissant, il répondit négativement. 

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'être au ange ajouta-t-il. 

Fenrir se leva sans quitté des yeux sa proie et s'approcha réduisant ainsi la distance entre leur deux corps.

Son visage était tellement près du sien que leurs soufflent se mêlèrent.

Emprisonnant ses mains, après une tentative désespérer d'éloigner le loup. Remus se retrouva totalement pigée. Le regard noir de celui qui le dominait le détaillait de haut en bas. Dans ses yeux une lueur de convoitise fit frémir le jeune sorcier. Fenrir rapprocha son corps de celui de l'adolescent.

Un tintement les ramena à la réalité.

Au sol, la potion de la veille encore pleine était tombé. Fenrir repris son sérieux.

Les yeux de l'alpha prirent une teinte obscure, rendant ses traits inquiétants. Remus sentis son ventre se nouer, un malaise dû à la peur l'assaillit. 

\- Lulu… dit-il en désignant la potion lumineuse. Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéit ? 

Frémissant, Remus fut paralysé. Il avait complétement oublier ce liquide louche, encore maintenant il n'éprouvait aucune envie de l'envaler.

Greyback semblai avoir compris le cours de ses pensées, car son expression se radouci laissant place à un visage masculin magnifiquement sculpté. 

\- Écoute-moi bien, cette potion ne va rien te faire. Ces effets sont instantanés, la douleur de la morsure s'évanouira et elle te calmera. En plus, tu pourras dormir sans problème, aucun cauchemar ou conséquences dû à la transformation. 

Le jeune sorcier était stupéfait de la douceur de ton de Greyback. Il le regardait avec tellement d'intensité que Remus ne put retenir son corps de frissonner, une étrange sensation se propageai en lui comme un poison.

Détournant son attention du visage le dominant, il essaya de se concentrer. Reprendre ses esprits.

Son plan… La porte n'était pas fermer, un faible halo de lumière matinal traversait l'opposer de la pièce. Un gain d'espoir rempli le cœur de notre Lulu.

D'un grognement l'alpha ramena le visage de l'autre adolescent près du sien. Seulement quelque centimètre s'éparait leurs lèvres. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Lupin se sentis pris au piège comme une souris blesser devant un énorme chat. (CatPower !)

Ensuite, tout se déroula si vite que Remus eut à peine le temps de retenir son souffle. Les lèvres du loup-garou emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un baiser possessif. Tous les sens du jeune sorcier semblaient en alerte, son corps se tendit douloureusement.

Se séparant de Greyback. Remus agit sans même penser à ce qu'il fessait, précipitamment, avant même que celui qui le dominait quelque seconde plus tôt le réalise. Il prit la potion à leurs pieds et la lança sur l'être devant lui. La potion explosa dans un nuage de fumé bleu.

Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit de la pièce circulaire se retrouvant totalement désorienter et aveugler par la lumière vive du soleil. L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps de choisir son chemin, car le bruit derrière lui le ramena rapidement à la réalité.

oo0o0oo

Remus était hors d'haleine et en nage lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il n'était pourtant pas à Poudlard, l'adolescent en fut surprit. Greyback avait dû le transporter longtemps, car maintenant, il se tenait devant une petite maison condamné à l'apparence inquiétante. Il reconnut la maison abandonné de Pré-au-lard, qui inspirait tant de peur à cause de son apparence peu chaleureuse et attisait les rumeurs. Certains disent que lorsque la nuit arrive on peut entendre des cris stridents et très intimidants.

L'adolescent se sentait malgré tout rassurer d'avoir pu retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'était la forêt interdite. Le village de Pré-au-lard n'était qu'à quelque minute vers le nord. Ensuite, il pourrait retourner à Poudlard et demander de l'aider au directeur.

Le vieux sorcier pouvait sûrement l'aider à arrêter sa transformation. Albus Dumbledore était son dernier espoir.

Reprenant son souffle progressivement, Remus se concentra sur son cœur. Celui-ci lui fessait horriblement mal et ce n'était pas tout. La douleur qui parcourrait son corps la veille était revenue plus forte encore.

Prisonnier de sa douleur, il ne remarqua même pas être arrivé devant Les Trois Balais. Rassurer, mais totalement épuiser Remus se laissa emporter dans l'inconscience sous le regard étonné des passants.

* * *

Alors ?  
Personnellement, j'ai hésiter à arrêter maintenant ^-^ J'aimerais bien faire des chapitres plus long... ou plus souvent - -'''

Le prochain chapitre sortira demain ... Enfin j'espère x3

 _Indomptee_


	4. Chapter 3

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _-_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

 **Note de l'auteur**

 _Hihihi... -. -  
Je suis désolé de ce retard énorme !  
Deux semaines ! Mais 90 % en Science ! Est-ce que sa fallait l'à peine ? Oui ^^_

 _Bon... Alors !_

 _Je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, car comme vous allez le voir, nous ne sommes plus Remus Lupin, mais Sirius Black. Eh Oui!_

 _Et je dois avouer... que je préfère grandement mon LuLu D'Amour !_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimé quand même et continuer l'aventure avec moi x3_

 _(Malgré ma publication retardataire !)_

 _ **Remerciment :**_

 _ **Armonia Granger :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chacun de mes chapitres ! Je suis heureuse... Même enchantée que tu aimes ma petite histoire ^^ _

_**Et mes amies !** Qui me demande No Stop, le site pour lire cette histoire x3 Maintenant que ceci est fait ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai toute ma santé mentale et que les scènes plus ... explicites font arriver lorsque mon Lulu sera prêt et pas avant ! xD _

* * *

**Troisième Chapitre ~ Retour à Poudlard**

 _Parfois, les plus Beaux Sourires  
Peuvent cacher de Grands Secrets_

Le cœur battant Sirius Black se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. D'énormes cernes aux yeux, il n'avait pas dormis depuis la disparition de Moony. Étrangement, il ne souvenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt interdite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut bousculé par deux serpentards sortant côtes à côtes de l'infirmerie.

Le Gryffondor leur lança un regard noir de haine. La jeune fille du duo lui renvoya un sourire méprisant, avant de reprendre sa route sous l'air amusé de son compagnon.

Merlin que Sirius pouvait détester ces argents et verts (ou verts et argents ?). Toutes sa foutue famille… Tous le méprisait et l'ignorait à cause qu'il n'avait pas été répartit comme ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa chez ces snobs.

Entrant dans la pièce immaculée, un frisson le parcouru. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le seul lit occupé de l'infirmerie. Autour du lit de fin rideau était tiré, aussi fin qu'un voile. À travers, il pouvait discerner les traits de son ami.

Dans un battement de cœur, il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le Gryffondor. Il voulait voir ses yeux, entendre cette voix lui dire qu'il allait bien et revoir son sourire…

Depuis la troisième année, Sirius c'était découvert plus qu'une simple amitié pour Remus Lupin. Au début, simplement protecteur il protégeait le jeune homme de tous et surtout de sa famille complétement tarée. Puis rapidement, il se remarqua à le chercher du regard et ne pas ressentir le même sentiment que lorsqu'il était avec James ou Peter… Non c'était plus fort.

\- Moony souffla-t-il une fois arrive auprès du jeune homme.

Remus dormait, mais son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Ce qui alerta Sirius était les énormes bandages sur son corps.

Avant qu'il n'est pu se poser des questions. Les yeux ambrés de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent.

\- Madame Pomfresh ! alerta le brun.

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, sortant précipitamment de son bureau. Sans dire un mot, elle passa sa baguette sur le corps allongé de Remus, lui fessant ainsi passer une analyse précise de son état et de ses blessures. Remus semblait ne pas comprendre où il était, puis les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Brusquement, il se leva et fixa intensément les deux personnes devant lui. Remus reconnut avec soulagement Sirius.

\- Mr Lupin revenez-vous allonger toute suite ! Dit l'infirmière avec colère. Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger, la potion calmante fait encore effet.

L'adolescent se remit au lit que Pompom pointait d'un air menaçant, l'incitant à ne pas désobéir à la jeune femme.

\- Bon… Alors vous ne semblez plus blessé, j'ai soigné vos égratignures et toutes ont disparu. Elle sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter : Malheureusement, certaine de vos blessures sont insoignables… J'ai tenu le directeur au courant de votre situation, il viendra vous voir dans quelques temps.

Puis elle repartit laissant les deux adolescents seuls, mais non sans lancer un regard menaçant à Sirius… Celui-ci comprit le message c'est-à-dire ne pas épuiser Remus.

Plongé dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent.

\- C'est ma faute…dit Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible.

Une peine sans nom le consumait de l'intérieur. Il avait mis la vie de son ami en danger et pas n'importe lequel. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer dans la perceptive de perde son Moony. Si le jeune homme ne lui pardonnait jamais il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, mais il savait qu'il en souffrirait énormément.

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par un ricanement qui le surprit. Devant lui, l'adolescent souriait. Certes, celui-ci était à peine perceptible… mais il était bien là.

Surpris par la réaction de son ami, Sirius observa Remus d'un œil mi inquiet mi triste.

\- Allons Siri, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Nous nous trouvions seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, alors ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement ça ne te ressemble pas.

Malgré le sourire et les paroles de son ami, Sirius sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui l'envahit sur le coup. Remus lui cachait quelque chose et son regard vide et voilé, il ne lui disait rien qui aye.

\- Moony dit-il reprenant un air sérieux. Que s'est-il passé dans cette forêt après que nous nous soyons perdus de vue ?

Voyant le regard voilé de Remus, Sirius vint trouver la main de son ami et la serra, l'encourageant à lui faire confiance. Le geste parut rassuré l'adolescent au plus grand bonheur de Sirius, mais le sourire devant lui semblait faux et le bandage sur la joue droite de Remus serra son cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas en parlé… chuchota celui-ci. Pas maintenant que je suis ici, tout redeviendra normale lorsque j'aurai vu Dumbledore.

Cette dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un chuchotement à peine audible Sirius ne comprenait pas…

Avant qu'il ne puisse insister, Pompom sortit précipitamment de son bureau déclarant :

\- C'est bon ! Visite terminer, il faut que le jeune Lupin se repose maintenant.

Elle pointa la porte d'un doigt et fixa Sirius tout en ajoutant :

\- Monsieur Lupin à cause de l'heure tardive le Professeur Dumbledore ne pourra venir ce soir, mais il m'a chargé de vous mettre au courant qu'il viendrait vous voir à votre réveil.

Sirius partit sur ces paroles. Étrange… Sans même sans rendre compte, il était devant le dortoir des rouges et ors. À l'instant où il entra dans sa salle commune James Potter et Peter Pettigrew l'attaquèrent. Le premier était son meilleur ami, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, James était le plus grand des Maraudeurs. Peter fessait environ la même taille que Remus, c'était un garçon ni trop mince ni trop gros, un petit mélange qui lui donnait un visage enfantin, mais derrière son visage encore marqué par l'enfance ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une intelligence digue d'un Serdaigle !

James se leva rapidement à l'arrivée de son ami. Ses yeux chocolat le regardaient tremblant.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Est-il blessé ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Remus va-t-il revenir bientôt en cours ? ajouta à son tour Pettigrew.

Sirius subit les regards inquiets de ses deux amis… Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, Remus avait l'air bien physiquement – _rien d'inhabituelle_ -, excepté le bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

A cette pensée, Sirius se sentit mal et s'assit.

\- Il va bien… Enfin vous le connaissez, il sourit… Mais je n'en sais rien quelque chose cloche. Son regard est différent.

James entoura les épaules à son ami en sigue de soutient… Il connaissait les sentiments de Sirius depuis longtemps maintenant et le voir ainsi lui déplaisais. James connaissait ce sentiment d'ignorance, de rejets, mais aussi d'impuissance… _Lily Evans_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus… James connaissait le jeune sorcier.

Peter ne rajouta rien, assit sur le canapé rouge fessant face à ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments… Le Choixpeau avait hésité leur de sa répartition en première année entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Peter encourageait Sirius à sa façon.

James sanglota presque Sirius… Je m'en veux tellement, tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Je l'ai blessé ! Son visage il va rester marqué…

Il s'accrocha au grand brun comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan de ses remords.

\- Calme-toi Sirius… Rien n'est de ta faute, au moins il est revenu en un seul morceau.

James soupira devant l'air accablé de son frère de cœur, c'était rare qu'il montre ainsi sa tristesse, alors qu'il était toujours souriant et joueur. Il reprit :

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il sait passer pendant son 'Séjour' dans la forêt interdite, mais tu le connais. Remus va nous le dire lorsqu'il sera prêt. Tu t'inquiet pour rien.

Sur ces dernières paroles Sirius quitta la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son frère de cœur et monta dans leur dortoir. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle, mais pour la première fois depuis sa repartions, Sirius n'avait pas faim, seulement penser au buffet lui soulevai l'estomac.

Dans son esprit ses pensées se bousculaient et fond de lui il savait son Lulu allait lui raconter en temps voulu.

Mais savoir que l'être qu'il aimait souffrait intérieurement, était pire que toutes les sensations au monde.

Sirius se dirigea vers son lit et s'écroula _'littéralement'_ comme une pierre sur le matelas mous. Après seulement quelques secondes, ces deux nuits blanches le rattrapèrent et il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **oo0o0oo**

Plus loin dans le château, le petit corps de Remus brulait. Incapable de s'endormir, il poussait des gémissements de douleur sous l'œil inquiète de l'infirmière. Celle-ci épongea son front recouvert de sueur froide et essayait de calmer les tremblements du plus jeune.

La médicomage était peut-être une débutante, mais elle savait que son jeune patient vivait une torture. Si elle se rappelait bien ses cours, les victimes de lycanthropie devait rester près de leur créateur et un peu comme durant la transformation du calice pour le vampire.

Pompom soupira d'impuissance devant son patient qui se tordait de douleur devant ses yeux.

 **oo0o0oo**

Dans le couloir devant l'imposante porte en bois de l'infirmerie se tenait une ombre de petite taille, qui souriait devant le spectacle qu'elle pouvait entendre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'ombre partit en sautillant vers son dortoir.

* * *

Voily Voilou !

Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui ^^

Je me demandais... Quels couples voudriez-vous voir dans ma fanfiction ?  
(À l'époque des Maraudeurs, Bien sûr)

 **Et le plus important !** _De qui voudriez-vous que mon Lulu tombe amoureux ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais votre avis est importante aussi ^^_

 _Sinon qui est l'ombre ? Une petite idée ?_

 _ **La suite sortira sûrement ce soir ou demain !** Pas d'étude... ! _


	5. Chapter 4

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _\- Remus Lupin est un loup-garou ! Révélation !_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 _Coucou !_

J'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse !

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma petite fanfiction ^^

Contrairement au dernier chapitre, j'ai adoré écrire celui-ci x3 Vous allez voir pourquoi… ^^

Pendant l'écriture je me trouvais tellement méchante envers mon adorable Lulu

 _ **Remerciements**_

Wow ! Depuis la parution du dernier chapitre mon nombre de Followers à DOUBLER ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent l'histoire et un gros câlin à ceux qui ont ajouté mon humble fanfiction dans leur favori.

Je suis inspirée à continuer l'aventure encore un bon moment ^^

* * *

 **Quatrième Chapitre ~ Solution ?**

 _« La plupart des gens passent plus de temps et d'énergie à fuir leurs problèmes  
Plutôt que d'essayer de les résoudre. »_

Ouvrant ses yeux ambrés Remus se crispa de douleur. La luminosité de l'infirmerie était intense, les fenêtres fessait entrer la lumière du jour, mais le pauvre adolescent ne put la supporter bien longtemps.

Pompom, l'infirmière en charge de le 'Soigné' arriva rapidement à son chevet lorsqu'elle entendit les grommèlements de son jeune patient.

Elle avait pu avoir quelques heures de sommeil, mais pas assez vu son visage blême et ses yeux cernés, malgré tout elle fessait son travail avec joie, aider les gens étaient sa passion.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin aux fenêtres, Pompom tira les lourds rideaux immaculés. L'obscurité revint dans la pièce au grand soulagement de l'adolescent. L'infirmière soupira de soulagement à la pensée qu'il n'y avait heureusement aucun autre étudiant.

Remus sortir de sous ses draps blancs et enleva avec crainte ses mains ses yeux.

\- Bon matin Monsieur Lupin dit-elle gentiment.

\- M…Merci

\- Reposez-vous encore un peu, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormis. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra après le déjeuner, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésiter surtout pas.

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire resplendissent, rempli de bonne humeur et de bienveillance qui mettait Remus en confiance. Le jeune sorcier lui rendit son sourire volontiers.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il toussa. Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Pompom fit son hésitation et s'assit au pied du lit de son patient. L'encourageant ainsi à parler sans crainte.

Remus lui jeta un regard inquiet puis demanda :

\- Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore va pourvoir m'aider ? Je ne veux pas devenir un m…monstre… sa voix était faible et encore couper de sanglot.

\- Monsieur Lupin… hésita-t-elle la lycanthropie est loin d'être une maladie… ni une malédiction à mon avis. Je ne sais pas si le Professeur Dumbledore va pouvoir vous aidez à arrêter la transformation, en plus qu'elle est à un stade avancé…

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Remus sentis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Tous ces espoir s'écrouler autour de lui…

Remus n'était pas idiot, seulement en regardant l'infirmière il savait qu'il était condamné… Mais au fond de notre jeune sorcier une voix lui criait de garder espoir, que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Enfin si ! C'était la fin de son monde, sa famille allait le renier, le rejeter. Peut-être même le tuer pour le déshonneur qu'il apportait au nom des Lupin.

Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent leurs routes le long de ses joues rougit par la peine.

Pompom serra son jeune patient, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi mal, mais elle ressentait le besoin de protéger ce garçon complétement désespérer. Passant ses longs doigts fins dans son dos, le berçant lentement.

Remus s'endormit ainsi dans l'étreinte rassurante et réconfortante de l'infirmière.

 **oo0o0oo**

Ouvrant ses yeux ambrés, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il était allongé au milieu d'une prairie magnifique. Il ne fessait pas encore nuit ; le soleil commençait à laisser place à une immense lune qui projetait une lueur bleu argenté tellement forte qu'il y avait des ombres. Un moment magique entre le jour et la nuit, l'aube. Remus avait l'impression d'être dans l'eau, l'herbes hautes agitées par la brise caressait mon visage et mon torse nu.

Torse nu ?

L'adolescent baissai les yeux et poussai un petit cri de surprise… Il ne porte qu'un jean noir d'une douceur incroyable. Sa peau semblait luire sous la lune qui c'était complément lever. Un soupire de bien être sortis de ses lèvres pleines.

La douleur qu'il ressentait constamment depuis son arrivé à Poudlard avait totalement disparut. Remus se sentait léger, toute la culpabilité dû à sa famille envoler.

Remus souhaita silencieuse rester dans cette prairie pour l'éternité, là où l'homme ne semblait jamais avoir mis pied.

Se levant avec précaution de l'étendu d'eau aussi clair qu'un miroir. Remus explora l'endroit, en particulier les fleurs sauvages qui recouvrait le sol de la prairie. Chacune avait une odeur délicieuse rendant fou n'importe qui.

Fermant lentement ses yeux, Remus se laissa submerger par le sentiment de bien-être qui l'habitait.

Soudain deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille mince, un corps chaud d'une musculature fine se compressa dans le dos du sorcier.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise… à la fois surpris et choqué. Il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ses bras légèrement bronzé.

Remus essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Greyback, mais celui-ci sera encore plus fort son petit corps parcouru de frisson.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir quitté _mon amour ?_ Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescent en profitant en même temps pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Remus se força à rester calme en attendant ce surnom. Il était vraiment fou, un malade !

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! répondit-il serrant les dents. En plus, vous m'avez enfermé ! Privé de liberté et transformer en MONSTRE ! Je ne vous dois rien et je ne vous aime pas !

\- Calme-toi chuchota Greyback sans libérer sa proie.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici !? Ceci est mon rêve, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma tête…Disparait !

Remus sentit les lèvres humides du loup de poser à la base de son cou. Embrassant doucement sa peau ivoire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué n'amour… Tu es mon âme sœur et cela ne changera jamais. Si tu continues à nier l'évidence, nous allons tous les deux en souffrir.

Greyback ajouta tristement :

\- Je m'inquiet pour toi, Poudlard n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire pour toi maintenant… et le plus inquiétant est ta transformation. Remus tu n'étais pas supposer d'enfuir ainsi, la transformation doit se dérouler avec le créateur... Ose nier que tu n'es pas soulagé de la douleur en ma présence.

Remus ne put rien répliquer. Ce qu'avait dit Fenrir était vrai, il se sentait bien lorsque le loup était près de lui.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? répliqua Remus tremblant d'impuissance. Je ne veux pas quitter mes amis, ni Poudlard.

L'autre adolescent retourna le jeune sorcier pour l'enlacer, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus petit. Encore une fois, Remus sentit ses lèvres douces sur sa peau, mais ne réagit pas. Il était perdu et avait peur, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- Viens à moi dit-il d'une voix de velours, irrésistible. Ce petit jeu est terminé, tu es né pour m'aimer ainsi soit-il.

Surprit par les paroles de Greyback, Remus se figea. Le loup desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur le plus jeune et cette fois approcha ses lèvres de celle du brun.

 **oo0o0oo**

Remus se redressai, haletant. Madame Pomfresh sursauta sur son siège, échappant le livre qu'elle lisait.

Rapidement, elle calma son patient en sueur. Les yeux voilés de Remus ne rassura pas l'infirmière qui fessait de son mieux pour faire parler le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Lupin m'attendez-vous ? Dit-elle en secoua gentiment le brun.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Cependant l'adolescent savait que c'était faux.

Fenrir Greyback existait vraiment, et il pouvait entrer dans ses rêves. Il était son … âme sœur.

Remus Lupin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, la sensation des bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient était toujours bien présente. Passant inconsciemment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

L'infirmière toujours inquiète sourie cependant au jeune homme.

\- Bien ! Cria-t-elle presque sortant ainsi l'adolescent de sa transe. Je vais avertir le Professeur Dumbledore que vous êtes prêt à le recevoir.

\- Euh… Oui.

Pompom sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dépêcha d'avertir Albus Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme entra dans la salle immaculée. Il portait une longue robe bleu royal parsemé d'étoile. L'effet était magnifique avec la magie on aurait dit en véritable ciel. Son visage était serein et ses yeux brillaient sous une paire de lunette en demi-lune

\- Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Demanda Dumbledore avec son air de papy gâteau.

\- Bien mieux Professeur, répondit Remus.

Le vieil homme s'assit au pied de son lit et le regarda avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, vous en avez inquiétez plusieurs.

\- Désoler… Mais Monsieur… J'aimerai savoir si vous pouvez m'aider ? Avez-vous un moyen pour arrêter tout ça ?

\- Monsieur Lupin, la lycanthropie n'a pas encore trouvé de remède. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, la bonne nouvelle est que ce n'est pas la première fois que Poudlard reçoit un loup-garou. Certes cela remonte à quelque siècle, mais nous pouvons vous trouvez un endroit pour les pleines lunes.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Maintenant tout était clair…Sa transformation était inévitable. Sa gorge se serra et son ventre se souleva, il dut se concentrer de toutes ces forces pour ne pas vomir.

Pompom lui donna une potion, qu'il but sans rechigner.

\- Professeur, ou vais-je aller pendant les pleines lunes ?

\- Vous connaissez le saule cogneur à côté de l'école ? Eh bien, si je me rappel bien, il y a un passage secret sous l'arbre qui conduit à une maison abandonné près de Pré-au-lard. Vous pourrez vous transformé là-bas en toute sécurité.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Au moins il ne blesserait personne. L'adolescent papillonna des yeux pour éviter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais retourner en cours si cela est possible. Je n'aime pas beaucoup rester ici… En plus, les cours font me faire penser à autres choses, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Dumbledore demanda l'avis de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Si Monsieur Lupin en n'a la force, je n'y vois aucun problème. Seulement Monsieur Lupin je vous demanderais de venir me voir à l'instant si vous avez quoi que ce soit ! La transformation est très douloureuse, mais ce matin vous avez l'air de vous sentir mieux.

Remus donna son affirmation d'un hochement de tête. Le directeur ajouta :

\- Bien Monsieur Lupin vous pouvez disposer. La pleine lune est dans une nuit, alors demain après-midi je fais envoyer un professeur vous cherchez.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur. Je vous prierai de garder ma situation secrète, surtout à ma famille…

\- Bien entendu.

Sur ces mots Remus quitta l'infirmerie et ce dirigea vers son dortoir.

La grosse dame lui fit un sourire, heureuse de revoir le petit garçon qu'elle trouvait si gentil.

\- Mot de passe Remus.

\- Doxy répondit-il

Le tableau coulissa et le laissa passer. En entrant, il put remarquer que la salle commune était vide. Remus prit sa baguette et lança un _Tempos,_ presque midi. Tout le monde était sûrement dans La Grande Salle et entendait avec gourmandise leur repas.

Soupirant, l'adolescent prit une douche et revêtis un uniforme rouge et or. Son regard dévia vers la glace de la chambre de bain, il sursauta devant le jeune homme qui le regardait.

Prenant il inspiration de courage Remus enleva le bandage blanc sur sa joue et fut choqué par sa découverte.

Trois grandes fissures s'étendaient sur sa joue droite comme une griffe gigantesque. Sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturelle et ses grands yeux ambrés avaient quelque chose de différents… Leurs couleurs étaient comment dire, intense ! Presque hypnotisant. Ses cheveux brun avait poussé et lui arrivait aux épaules.

Remus n'avait jamais ressemblé à une fille, mais aujourd'hui même-lui se posait la question. Son visage était mince et angélique, ses yeux étaient plus lumineux et de longs cils encadraient le tout. Lui donnant un air androgyne.

\- Par Merlin !? Ce malade m'a transformé en fille ou cas !

Venant le prendre sa douche, il connaissait très bien la réponse, mais c'était impossible de changé aussi rapidement… En plus, il l'avait défiguré !

Voyant rouge, il quitta son dortoir pour aller mangé avec les autres.

 _Déjà que je suis petit, maintenant je ressemble à une fille ! J'vais le tuer ! J'vais lui arracher les yeux. Ce n'était pas assez de me mordre !_

Lorsqu'il arriva dans La Grande Salle le Professeur Dumbledore était à la table des professeurs et lui sourit.

Remus l'ignora et se dirigeai à sa place habituelle à côté de James, Sirius et Peter. Il ne remarquait pas les regards de désire de presque toutes les filles de l'école et même certains garçons.

\- Par Merlin Remus ! Lança James lorsque le plus petit s'installa. Il y avait quoi dans cette forêt ?

\- Arrête James… dit son meilleur ami en se tournant vers son Lulu.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Cava… Je vais pouvoir reprendre les cours répondit-il en souriant.

Sirius fou de joie prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Remus lui demandait d'arrêter, mais son geste cessa seulement lorsqu'il remarqua quelques marques bleu rougeâtres dans le cou du jeune sorcier.

\- Remus qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda sérieusement Sirius

* * *

 **Wow ! Presque 2 200 Mots !**

Je suis inspirée ! La suite devrait sortir la semaine prochaine Weekend comme d'habitude !

J'espère que ce chapitre - plus long que les autres - Vous a plu !

Merci encore de suivre l'histoire ! Je l'écris pour vous - Gros câlin !


	6. Chapter 5

**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même ^-^_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !  
** Cependant, certain personnage m'appartiennent - (Besoin scénaristique)

 **Spoiler : _-_**

 **Rating : M  
** Yaoi \ Lemon - Homophobe merci de vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de votre page web ^-^

 **Genre(s) :** Romance\Fantaisie

 **Note de l'Auteure**

 _Je suis désolée ! Je suis en retard... JE SAIS !_

 _Sérieusement, ce chapitre a été un enfer à écrire_

 _Non se n'est pas le Syndrome de la Page Blanche, encore pire !_

 _J'avais les idées... mais j'écrivais de la merde._

 _Alors j'ai recommencer sans arrêt !  
_ _ahahahaha_

 _Je suis en vacance la suite devrait sortir demain ou après-demain !_

 ** _Remerciements :_**

 ** _Coco :_** _Merci beaucoup - J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !_

 ** _Alexyae :_** _En effet, mon Lulu est très populaire XD  
Ne t'inquiète pas, un simple défi... Non ! Tu vas voir !  
Merci pour ta Review !_

 ** _Armonia Granger :_** _Merci encore pour ta Review !  
Je suis désoler pour mes nombreuses répétitions, ce chapitre devrait être beaucoup mieux au niveau de l'orthographe, puisque j'ai utilisée Antidote.  
J'espère que tu l'aimeras. ^^_

* * *

 **Cinquième Chapitre Moment de Vérité ?**

 _« Quand on est ignoré par une personne dont l'attention signifie beaucoup pour nous, la réaction est semblable à la douleur physique. »_

* * *

L'interpeller fut surprit de la question de son ami… Levant curieusement les yeux sur Sirius, il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la première fois que Siri, le regardait ainsi – sérieux, sans aucune lueur joueuse – l'adolescent se rattrapa et cela prie quelque instant avant que la question atteigne sa destination.

 _Fais quoi…?_

Soupirant Sirius toucha l'une des taches bleutées, une légère douleur fit trembler le petit brun. Précipitamment, il porta ses doigts à son cou, le souvenir du rêve de cette nuit lui revint… Greyback.

La sensation des lèvres douces sur la peau de son cou eut pour conséquence de faire frissonner Remus.

 _Oui… mais NON ! C'était seulement un rêve – D'accord Greyback existe mais il est entré dans mon esprit pas mon lit. Comment est-il possible que mon corps garde des marques de cette rencontre ?_

Trop absorber dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le regard larmoyant que son ami lança à James et Peter. Les deux amis foncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent Sirius, puis le plus petit toujours dans la lune.

Celui-ci comprit le message de ses deux meilleurs amis : _Arrête et parle-lui !_

Il chassa ses larmes et reposa la question à son Lulu (NdA : Non mon Lulu, il est à moi *^*)

Celui-ci sortit brusquement de ses questionnements et reporta son attention sur le plus grand.

\- Euh… Dé...soler ! Je dois y aller à plus tard.

\- Remus appela Sirius lorsque que son ami sortit rapidement de table.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, il rougit légèrement devant toute cette curiosité non dissimulée.

 _Oubli ces idiots ce n'est pas le moment !_ L'adolescent prit alors la direction de la bibliothèque. _Je DOIS découvrir les réponses à mes questions._

Le jeune sorcier détestait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose et ces derniers jours il était réellement frustré. Mordu par un loup-garou, presque transformé en fille et maintenant la matérialisation physique de marque sur sa peau.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il sourit à Madame Pince la femme responsable de cet endroit et de ces habitants – Ces livres -.

Celle-ci fut heureuse de le revoir. Elle adorait le garçon qui l'avait souvent aidé à classer, rangée et réorganiser la bibliothèque à chaque moment au elle avait besoin d'un coup de main.

Voyant son jeune ami, se diriger vers les rangées multicolores de livres. Elle se replongea dans sa propre lecture.

 _Section Métamorphose, potions, sortilèges, malédictions ? Pourquoi pas…_

Remus prit quelques grimoires sur la lycanthropie et les amena à sa table habituelle avant de repartir découvrir d'autres rangées.

 _DCFM, blablabla…_ Soupirant devant tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, l'adolescent prit la sage décision d'arrêter ses recherches pour ne pas se perdre.

Arrivé à son siège, le sorcier ne fut pas étonner de voir Sirius. Non son regard vagabonda vers la pile de grimoires sur le bois. Il y en avait un à part qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pris.

Sirius toussa pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

\- Lulu… Pourquoi es-tu partit aussi vite ? Tu venir de passer presque deux jours entiers dans une forêt ou plusieurs ont perdu la vie. Tu es blessé et sûrement affamé avec les miettes que tu as mangés pour diner.

\- Siri calme-toi sourit Remus. Je vais bien, regarde je suis devant toi en vie ET en bonne santé. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Le plus grand gigota comme mal à laisse sur sa chaise.

\- Remus tu me connais mieux que personne, je ne fais pas exprès de me faire de soucis pour toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Le ricanement de Lupin retendit aux oreilles de Sirius comme une douce mélodie. Celui-ci voulant changer de sujet regarda la pile de livres devant lui.

\- C'est quoi ça demanda-t-il tu veux augmenter ta moyenne en Soins des créatures magiques ?

Remus parut hésiter avant de répondre :

\- Non, j'ai simplement prit du retard à cause de mes deux jours d'absence. Alors j'essaie de rattraper la cadence du groupe.

\- Mmmh… Bonne idée et celui là ? Il pointa le grimoire que Remus n'avait pas amené.

\- Mon nouveau livre de chevet.

Sirius abandonna toutes questions. C'est vrai, comment pouvait-on lire pour le plaisir alors que tu pouvais jouer au Quiddicht.

Lulu prit le premier livre que sa main attrapa et commença sa lecture. Son ami restait toujours là à regarder par la fenêtre lorsqu'il était à la bibliothèque.

 **oOooOo**

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et il fut l'heure de retourner en classe. Comme par hasard, le dernier cours de la journée était Soins des Créatures Magiques avec Serpentard.

Sirius grommelait son mécontentement disant des choses complètement incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante.

Arrivé à l'emplacement du cours Remus se raidit. Ils se trouvaient tous à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Arrêtant sa marche, le jeune sorcier hésita devant lui Sirius s'était aussi arrêté et semblait inquiet.

\- Lulu… Tu peux retourner à l'infirmerie si tu veux, je suis sûre que Pompom serait très heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie dit-il doucement posant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

Remus n'avait pas quitté des yeux la forêt, une sensation étrange le parcourait. Non il ne voulait pas partir au contraire le petit brun voulait entrer dans cette forêt retrouver l'ombre des grands arbres magiques.

Les paroles de Greyback tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit : _Viens à moi. Tu es né pour m'aimer qu'il en soit ainsi._

\- Lulu.

La voix de Sirius était tremblante. Il posa ses longs doigts fins sur la récente cicatrice de son amour. , le contact doux semblait rassurer l'autre adolescent.

\- Ça va Siri répondit Lupin dévoilant ses dents blanches. Je vais bien.

Son ami n'était pas plus rassuré. Avec tristesse, il remarqua toujours le manque dans ses yeux ambrés. Il manquait quelque chose.

Il soupira et acquiesça.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le groupe et le cours commença.

Remus essayait de se concentrer sur le professeur ayant toujours aimé étudier l'adolescent voulait tout absorber… Cependant, son attention était toujours dirigée vers la forêt, son cœur palpitait dans sous sa peau.

La caresse chaude du vent l'attirait dans une douce tentation l'invitant entre les branches des arbres.

Sirius observait attentivement son ami… Maintenant, il en était sûr Remus n'allait vraiment pas bien. Premier indice ! Le jeune sorcier écoutait habituellement presque religieusement le cours qu'il suivait. Deuxièmement, l'éclat ambré de ses yeux n'était pas seulement lunatique, mais tellement absent comme transporter loin de son corps.

Soudain avant même de le réaliser Remus partit à courir dans l'ombre de la forêt. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce changement brusque chez son ami qu'une Gryffondor cria au professeur.

Le plus grand réagit instinctivement et poursuivit son amour.

Remus ne savait pas où il allait ses pieds c'étaient mis à courir sans son consentement semblant connaitre le chemin à suivre. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine plus le sentiment de chaleur qui l'enveloppait devenait intense.

 _Dire que j'ai désespérément essayé de quitter cet endroit, mais maintenant c'est différèrent… Je me sens tellement bien, libre._

Soudain, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille l'arrêtant. L'adolescent se départit comme un forcené pour se libérer de cette étreinte qui le rendait malade.

\- Arrête Moony ! cria Sirius. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le petit corps.

Le dénommer sembla se calmer en attendant ces mots.

\- Siri ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre…? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici c'est dangereux idiot !

\- Je ne sais pas… Son regard se fit larmoyant. Siri j'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié…

Le plus petit commença à pleurer et trembler sous son impuissance. Sirius prit celui qui faisait battre son cœur l'enfermant dans une étreinte pas seulement protectrice.

\- Partons Siri… Dit-il soudainement.

En quelques minutes, les deux étudiants sortirent des ombres des arbres. Sirius obligea son ami à aller à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il expliqua son attitude à l'enseignant.

L'adolescent ne répliqua pas et partit sans dire un mot.

À l'infirmerie, Pompom était occupé avec un Pousouffle qui paraissait mal en point. Il se dirigea alors dans le même lit que la veille.

L'infirmière eux rapidement terminer son travail et se dirigea vers son petit patient préférer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ramène aussi tôt dans mon antre Monsieur Lupin lança-t-elle.

\- J'ai en quelque sorte fait une crise en classe, sûrement à cause de la morsure.

Pompom sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'analyse, son expression resta neutre et calme.

\- Bien, vous semblez être en parfaite santé. Malgré tout j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez un peu votre corps en soumis à de lourds changements.

Elle quitta la pièce en vitesse pour revenir aussi rapidement avec liquide bleu pastel translucide. Remus identifia facilement le mélange comme étant une potion de sommeil.

 _Je ne veux pas dormir…_

Pompom fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de son patient.

\- Monsieur Lupin je vous conseille fortement de m'écouter, car peu importe votre consentement vous allez prendre du repos.

L'adolescent obéit devant la menace et but à contrecœur le liquide pastel au goût indéfinissable.

Lentement, il sombra dans l'obscurité **.**

 **oOooOo**

Encore une fois, Remus ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. La lune argentée était toujours présente, mais sa taille avait doublé même sûrement triplé. Elle se levait délicatement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, sa lumière était tellement forte que le jeune sorcier pouvait voir comme en plein jour.

Fermant ses yeux ambrés, il profita de la tranquillité des lieux, l'endroit n'était pas seulement magique, mais inimaginable. Comme s'il avait voyagé dans une autre dimension ou l'homme ne s'était jamais aventuré.

Le sorcier sortit de sa fascination, lorsque des doigts chauds parcoururent son torse et son cou dénudé.

Il frissonna autant de bien-être que de surprise.

\- Tu es faible mon amour, la transformation a déjà commencé.

Greyback n'attendit pas de réponse. Il souleva légèrement Remus pour mieux l'emprisonner entre ses bras.

\- _Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?_ chuchota-t-il à son oreille. _Tu as besoin de moi maintenant… Tu la aussi ressentis lorsque tu as courût dans les bois._ La voix velouteuse de Fenrir se fit plus dure. _S'il ne t'avait pas arrêté à ce moment-là, nous serions ensemble mon amour._

Le plus petit regarda longuement son alpha, sans rien dire. Greyback avait raison, il se sentait faible. Si fatigué l'envie de combattre n'était même plus présente dans son esprit embrumer.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça dit-il de sa voix faible à peine audible.

Pourtant Greyback l'entendit.

\- Je sais… Mais réalises-tu que c'est ton destin ? Rien dans cet univers n'aurait pu changer cela. Notre lien est unique et fort, au lieu de lutter chérissons le ensemble.

 _Sommeil… Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Est-ce possible de s'endormir dans un rêve ?_

\- Oui dort mon amour. Mais avant écoute-moi encore un peu…

Il passa ses fins doigts dans les cheveux maintenant mi- long du petit corps emprisonné entre ses bras.

\- N'aie pas peur du changement, tu risques probablement de perdre des choses de précieuses pour toi, mais tu gagneras sans aucun doute quelque chose de mieux. Si tu continues à lutter contre notre destiné, aucun n'avenir ne sera possible autant pour moi que pour toi.

Il dut lire la résignation dans le regard d'or de Remus car, soudain son expression triste se mua en un sourire entendu. Fenrir cacha son visage dans le cou du sorcier et dit son à oreille.

\- N'oublie pas, mon petit Lulu, Poudlard peut te protéger de tous, sauf de moi. Même Merlin ne m'empêchera pas de récupérer ce qui m'appartient

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du petit brun. Leur gout sauvage fit l'effet d'un incendie qui réchauffa l'âme du sorcier. Un désir interdit le submergea, son baiser lui fit tout oublier : James, Peter, Sirius, Poudlard et sa famille.


End file.
